Lost sister
by kim shin hye
Summary: Giselle was just a normal girl before she finally moved to Forks to find her lost sister. She never knew that this one simple thing will ever change her life completely, like meeting Edward Cullen and the Cullen family. Was it true nothing could go wrong?
1. Edward Cullen

I never thought moving to Forks would ever be a good decision. Besides, I moved here because I wanted to find my lost sister—nothing else.

But I never knew everything would be this way before I met him.

"Hi, you're the new student, I suppose?" he greeted me on my first day at school, grinning a crooked smile.

I was literally frozen by the beauty of his eyes, the perfectness of his face, and everything about him. "Y-yes," I answered. My voice was shaking. Like there was nothing worse.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen," he smiled.

And I was stunned. "I-I'm—…"

"You're Giselle, I know," he said. "You're really famous already,"

"Really?" I asked, both surprised and confused.

"Yes, of course. A new-comer always been interesting for Forks people,"

"Oh," was the only thing I could respond him with.

I wasn't quite sure about what was going on between us, but one thing that I know was I couldn't take my eyes off his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes… how could anyone possibly have those eyes?

"So you wanna join my family at lunch?" Edward asked casually. "Or you wanna join your other friends?"

I shook my head fast. "Sure I'd love to join you," I said, too fast. How embarrassing.

"I'm sure Alice would love to have you around," he smiled.

"A-Alice?" I repeated. "Who—…"

"She's my sister," Edward said, almost laughing. "Oh, you haven't known my family yet, but you agreed to join us for lunch already!" he laughed at the end of his own sentence.

I looked down in embarrassment. He was right.

"Maybe I should introduce you guys later," he suggested.

I looked up to stare into his eyes, in case if he had been joking. But I can see nothing bad in his eyes—totally pure. So I nodded. "Sure," I said.

"Sweet, then. See you at lunch," he said, waving his hand, turning then walked away.

"Wow, Edward Cullen wants you to join him at lunch," a girl said. Her voice… eager?

I turned around real quickly. "Oh, yes," I said, confused.

"I'm Jessica, you're… Giselle, right?"

I nodded firmly. "Nice to meet you," I said.

"Cool, nice to meet you too," she smiled. But she seemed to be smiling half-heartedly.

"Okay…" I said slowly as I nodded.

Jessica gave me a half-second-she-is-weird-look, then turned around.

Okay, maybe I wasn't quite good hanging out with all of them. I bet no one will like me anyway.

***

It was lunch time, and my heart was beating fast as my eyes went looking for Edward Cullen and his family. Was that true that he asked me to join his family? That wasn't a dream? Was he even real? He's just too good to be true—it's not impossible if then I'll realize he was just my imagination.

But it wasn't.

I saw him on the corner of the cafetaria, sitting down in silence, waiting for someone—me? He wasn't alone. There's a big, bulky guy sitting next to a really beautiful blond girl, and a really handsome guy sitting next to a pixie-like girl. They're all so perfect. Too good to be true, once again. So, maybe all these are just my imagination.

"Hey, Giselle, over here!" Edward shouted when our eyes met. He waved his hand at me, telling me to come over. So I did. It's like I could ever say no after looking into his hypnotizing eyes…

I wonder what could go wrong…


	2. The Cullen Family

I sat down on the empty chair right next to this tempting Edward Cullen. And the way he smiled at me gave me a sudden thrill.

"Now let's see who's here," the bulky guy shouted in enthusiasm. His husky voice gave me quite a surprise.

"You must be Giselle," the pixie-like girl said after glaring at the bulky guy. "I'm Alice, it's really nice to meet you," she smiled and her smile made me lost my confidence.

"Nice to meet you, too," I replied.

"So," Edward said, looking into my eyes, "this monster is Emmett"—the bulky guy waved his hand, grinning while everybody else on the table laughed—"the girl next to him is Rosalie, my sister"—the gorgeous blond just looked at me and do nothing—"and the guy beside Alice is Jasper," he introduced his family to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jasper said with a smile set on his face.

"So, Edward," Rosalie said. Her voice was beautiful. I was utterly startled. "She's your girl?"

I was shocked from hearing Rosalie's question. The answer was abviously 'no' though I hope he would…

No, don't think of it _that_ way, Giselle.

Edward was for a while also surprised with the question, but then he laughed. "O-of course not, why would I like her?" he said.

Of course, that's obvious. But I didn't know why, that kind of… shocked me.

"Giselle?" Alice said, her tone worried. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Was it really obvious, my expression? Was I really that easy to read? My eyes hurt then I felt something wet coming. "I-I'll be rigth back," I said, my voice shook.

"Giselle?" Jasper was now worried, too. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I just…" I thought for a reason. "I got something in my eye. Damn. I'll be right back," I said as I stood up and went as far as I could.

But I heard somebody following me. I could hear footsteps behind me, and I could guess, that person was going after me in long paces. That must be Alice. Why couldn't she leave me alone? Why did she care about me—someone that she had just met?

I stopped and turned around. "Alice, please just leave me—…"

"Giselle," Edward said, shocking me for I thought he was Alice. I could feel his hand on my shoulder.

For a split second I was dazzled by his dreamy green eyes, drowned into the ocean of green he had in his soul. But then he woke me up from my dream.

"Giselle," Edward said, pleading. "Was I being rude?" he asked, his tone serious, his eyes full of guilt.

I sighed and shook my head. "No, Edward, I just got something in my eye, honstly."

Edward stared right into my eyes in disbelief—or should I say doubt. But no matter how hard he tried and how deep he dug into my soul, he would never found out I was lying—lying was what I could do best, not like my sister…

"Okay," he said.

"So can you let me go now?" I asked, nodding to his hand.

He followed my eyes then realized. "Oh, sure. Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay," I said as I turn around, as quickly as I could.

Well I didn't really lie to him when I said I got something in my eye. I did. I got tears in my eye that somehow wanted to jump out of where it belonged. Why did I want to cry? This is insane!

The next thing I realized, I was at the ladies' room. I sighed heavily right after closing the door.

"Dammit," I muttered to myself.

Then, I found a girl, standing in front of the mirror. Her skin was pale like vampire, and her hair was… deep brown. Somehow I feel like I know her, and then there was a sudden thrill when the girl turned to face me.

I do know her.

I could feel my body shook, and my voice trembled when I said the name of my lost sister, out loud. "Bella?"


	3. Isabella Swan

The pale girl seemed surprised to see me, but she didn't seem to recognize me. For a while, her eyes were curious, wondering who am I, I suppose. She looked at me for quite some time. Her eyebrows knitted together.

"You're Bella, right?" I asked the girl. My heart was beating was too fast I couldn't even hear my own voice.

She cleared her throat before finally saying something, "Do I know you?" she asked, her tone serious.

"Yes, you do know me, but maybe you had forgotten about me," I said anxiously.

"And you are…?" she said with her forefinger pointed to me. Her confused eyes asking for an answer.

Of course she didn't recognize me—it's been like a century!

"I'm Giselle," I said. She was about to open her mouth to say something, so I immediately explained to her, "Giselle Dwyer,"

For a while, Bella's face was flat with no expression. But then, after one heartbeat, shock filled her face. Her mouth was half opened, her eyebrows raised. "Gee?" she shouted, thrill dominated her voice.

I nodded.

"Oh my God, Gee!" she shouted. She ran towards me an gave me a huge hug. A ten centimeters smile set on her face. "Gee, you've grown up," she said. Now I could taste joy in her voice. The good atmosphere was really thick in the air.

"You too, Bells," I said.

"Oh, since I moved here with Charlie, I've never heard anything from you anymore—I was so worried!"

"Mom used to tell me a lot about you, since I missed you so bad,"

"How's Mom and Phil? Are they alright?" she let go of her hug and looked into my eyes.

I gave her my widest smile. "They're fine," I replied.

She sighed. "I thought Mom had blown out your house,"

"Almost," I said, chuckling.

"Oh, Gee, there are a lot of things I wanted to tell you!" she said. She seemed excited to tell me about her new life after being separated for a decade.

Her tone and expression made me curious about what was hanging around her imbalanced head. "And they are…?"

"Well, actually, there's one _big_ thing I wanted to tell you," she said. "I want you to be the first one to hear it now,"

I suddenly remembered her promise through her letter like eight or ten years ago. Since Charlie was divorced from Mom ten years ago, Charlie and Bella moved to Forks while Mom and I stayed in Phoenix, until she got remarried with Phil. Bella used to send me letters, but I had never replied her letters, because I thought there was nothing interesting in my life to tell her—I had promised myself if something huge had happened, I would immediately tell her.

And now it was happening—rhe subjects were Giselle Dwyer and Edward Cullen.

"Let me guess—it's about boys, right?" I asked her before she could say anyting. She had promised that if she would finally had a crush on a guy, I would be the first one to know.

Bella nodded in eagerness. I had never seen—even _heard_—her so eager like now. This must be a huge thing.

"Who's the lucky guy?" I asked. I was now as eager as she was.

"I'm sure you've heard about him from _everyone_." She said.

My eyebrows knitted together. "Well I don't know exaactly if I have if you won't tell me who he is,"

"Okay," she said, then she took a deep breath, and cleared her throat. And so, the winner was… "It's Edward Cullen," she said with an expression that I had never seen set on her face.

The last three words shocked me. Suddenly I felt cold on my spine, and the cold feeling crawled into my brain, and it said, "Edward Cullen?" in a really sad tone.

But Bella was my long lost sister that I had finally found. I thought the big adventure would be finding her.

But the real adventure was to steal Edward Cullen from her.

I shivered from hearing what the cold feeling had whispered to my deep ear.


End file.
